


Jealousy

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: And spends less time with you, M/M, This is just about friend jealousy, You know that feeling when your friend starts dating someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Vic tries to talk to Quark about feelings.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Good, but I try.

"How long do you think they'll last?" Quark asked, perched on one of Vic's barstools. The room was cleared out for a party the senior staff would hold later, but since no one was there besides Quark, Odo commandeered it so he could teach Garak how to  _swing_. They stumbled through the steps together; small chuckles reached Quarks ears. It was sickeningly sweet.

Personally, Quark didn't think they would last. Odo and Garak? Ridiculous. Odo was so.... Odo. And Garak was a force all to his own. Quark didn't even know how they got together in the first place. One day Odo sat in the bar, griping about nothing, the next he and Garak were walking hand in hand on the Promenade. It didn't help Quark's business either; Garak watched him too and he always  _knew_. The couple would make a better security team than a couple.

The betting pools exploded all the same. Some people said they'd last a year, others said marriage could be on the horizon. 

"There are a lot of 'they's out there, my big eared friend," Vic said from the stool next to him, "You'll need to be more specific."

"Odo and Garak!" Quark grumbled. The dancing duo wobbled when Garak's foot caught on Odo's ankle. If anyone else did that, Odo would throw a fit! But no. He just chuckled and nudged Garak's ankle right back.

"I don't know about them, but I do know you. And you seem..." Vic trailed off, gesturing for the holographic bartender to bring him a drink.

"What do I seem?" Quark asked, sideeyeing Vic.

"Jealous."

"Jealous?!" Quark's voice pitched up with indignation. "Me? Of those overbearing fascists?" 

The very thought sent shivers down his lobes!

"Hey I don't mean romantically, ya dig?" Vic said, laughing around his drink. "I mean you miss the attention. When was the last time you and Odo duked it out?"

... It had been a while since they'd bickered. Garak always intervened just before it got interesting. 

"I am not  _jealous._ I'm glad!" Quark huffed. "I don't have to defend myself every other minute."

Quark could tell Vic knew he was lying, but the station would fall into the wormhole before he told the truth.

"Whatever floats your boat bud. But if you ever feel lovely..." Vic downed the rest of his drink, "I'm always open!"

He walked back towards the stage, sending the couple a nod when they acknowledged him.

The party would start any minute now, and Quark should go get the food, but he sat for a moment longer. Turning Vic's words over in his mind, he sneered at himself.

He was jealous. He missed duking it out as Vic would say. Garak was Garak, but Odo was one of Quarks only...

"Jealous? Me? I don't think so."


End file.
